Gēmu ai  ゲーム愛
by Devil-Saya
Summary: Notre toute 1ère fic on espère qu'elle vous plaira
1. Prologue

_**Mon amour**_

_**Je sais que sais soudain mais je pars !  
Je n'avais pas le courage de te le dire en face pardonne moi ! Je t'aimai t'aime et t'aimerai toujours !  
Je sais que tu m'en voudras et moi aussi je t'en voudrai surement en partant de la sorte mais je te jure je reviendrai quand je l'ignore mais je reviendrai !**_

_**Ps : Je t'aime attend moi**_

**Ce mot il l'avait lu des milliers de fois, il l'avait attendu 1 an puis 2 ans et au bout de 3 ans il avait perdu espoir et décida finalement d'oublier de l'oublier !  
Cela fait maintenant 5 ans qu'il ne l'a plus jamais revu et cela fait 2 ans qu'il avais décide de l'oublier avec un nouvel amour.  
Avec ce nouvel amour il était heureux ! Mais parfois le bonheur est parfois de courte duré surtout quand le passé refais surface**


	2. Chapitre 1

Comme beaucoup de gens on arrive a surmonté un chagrin d'amour mais comme beaucoup d'autre également on met beaucoup plus de temps aujourd'hui cela fait 2 ans que je l'est surmonté  
enfin pratiquement grâce a un nouvelle amour...

__ 2 ANS TU TE REND COMPTE ! hurla une personne__  
___ Je le sais pas besoin de crié ! Rouspéta une autre __  
___ Mais Shige tu te rends compte sa fait 2 ans aujourd'hui que t'es avec ! Rajouta la personne__  
___ Oui merci Keii je suis au courant comme même ! fit Shige__  
___ Ta préparé un truck pour fêté ca ? dit le sourire aux lèvres koyama__  
___ Non ! Fit simplement Shige__  
___ Non ? Mais 2 ans sa ce fête comme même ! Avec soirée romantique avec tous le tralala plus a près une soiré bien...Agité ! Rajouta Koyama sadiquement__  
___ KOYAMA ! Hurla Shige la rouge au joue_

Shige ce leva pour attrapé Koyama Fut dire que celui ci aimai bien taquiner ce pauvre Shige après tout ils étaient les meilleur amis du monde il ce connaissait depuis 10 ans déjà Koyama était toujours la pour Shige dans les bon comme les mauvais moments. Shige courrai encore après Koyama qui lui sortait toute sorte de débilités au bous de 10 minutes ils se rassirent mais Shige criait toujours sur Koyama quand quelqu'un rentra dans la pièce...

__ Koyama j'espère que tu ne fait pas crié mon petit Shige ! Lâcha la voix__  
___ RYO ! Crièrent en cœur Shige et Koyama__  
___ Alors ? Fit celui ci __  
___ Mais non ! dit Koyama d'un aire innocent__  
___ J'espère bien ! Car il n'y a que moi qui est le droit mais par d'autre moyen. Fit ryo ce dirigent vers Shige__  
___ Oui et ses moyen je te les laisse volontiers ! Ricana Koyama__  
___ HEY ! s'indigna Shige__  
___ Oh mais tu sais très bien que je rigole mon chéri...fit ryo s'approchant de shige lui déposant un petit baisé. Enfin a moitié ! Ah Koyama sa te dit de venir avec moi et Shige ce soir ?__  
___ Hein Oui mais vous préféré pas être tout les 2 ? Fit surpris Koyama__  
___ Oui mais mon meilleur ami est revenu au Japon aujourd'hui et je voulais vous le présenté ! __  
___ Meilleur ami quel meilleur ami ? Demanda Shige __  
___Il était parti y a 5 ans en Angleterre je le connais depuis tout petit je suis sure que tu l'aimeras ! fit Ryo tout joyeux__  
___ Hum si c'est ton meilleur ami je ne pourrai que l'apprécié ! Fit Shige heureux de voir son amoureux si joyeux__  
___ Hn un Ami de Ryo le meilleur ami en plus sa promet de pas être triste je viens sure ! Lâcha Koyama__  
___ Ok bah on a rendez-vous dans 1heure au restaurant on y va __ ! dit Ryo__  
___ Let's go ! Cria joyeusement Koyama_

Après quelques minutes de voiture ils arrivèrent au restaurant pille a l'heure et s'installèrent a la table mais l'ami de Ryo n'était toujours pas arrivé Ryo allai l'appelé mais son téléphone sonna en 1er ...

__ Allo ?__  
___...__  
___Comment ok j'arrive__  
___...raccroche__  
___ Désolé le gars a l'entré ne veut pas le laissé entré je vais le cherché! fit Ryo avant de partir cherché son ami__  
___ Je me demande a quoi ressemble ce fameux ami il ne m'avait pourtant jamais parlé de lui ! dit Shige__  
___ Oh soit pas jaloux ! Rigola Koyama__  
___ Je ne suis pas jaloux ! rétorqua Shige__  
___ Hum xd ! Il en met du temps comme même, peut être qu'il se sont enfuit tout les 2 ou peut être que son ami a peur de nous rencontré ! __  
___ S'il veut me pique mon Ryo il peut _

Et partit tout les 2 dans un fou rire pas possible mais tout a coup Koyama ce stoppa fixant l'entré du restaurant dans ses yeux on pouvait lire de la surprise de la tristesse et surtout de la haine puis il reporta son attention sur Shige et cette fois on pouvait y lire Tristesse et inquiétude et lui dit...

__ Je crois que tu aurais préféré la 1ereoption !__  
___ Hein ? Pourquoi sa ? Fit Shige__  
___ Tu verras ! fit Koyama_

Shige ne comprenait pas pourquoi aurait-il préféré la 1ere option ? Il se posa toute les questions imaginable puis il entendit Ryo revenir et rire avec une autre personne...

__T'es un vrai baka ! Rira Ryo__  
___ Oh sa va hein ! Rit l'autre personne___

_" cette voix " pensa shige___

__Ah~ lala ta pas changer ! dit Ryo__  
___ Aahahahaha fit la personne___

_" ce rire " pensa toujours Shige___

__ Ah nous voila ! Koyama Shige je vous présente mon meilleur ami Yamashita Tomohisa mais appelé le...__  
___ Appelé moi Yamapi ! Fit le concerné___

_" Tomo " _

Shige était perdu alors c'est ca que Koyama voulais dire en parlent de se dernier il avait la tête baissé c'est alors que Ryo le sortie de ses pensé...

__ Yamapi je te présente Kato Shigeaki mon petit ami ! dit Ryo le sourire aux lèvres__  
___ Ton petit ami ? Fit Yamapi surpris__  
___ Bah quoi ? Ta oublier que j'aimai les gars ou quoi ! Rit Ryo__  
___Non non c'est juste que je suis surpris que quelqu'un est voulu de toi ! Plaisanta Yamapi __  
___ Hey ! Et voila son Baka de meilleur ami Koyama keiichiro__  
___ Enchanté de vous rencontrez tout les 2 ! Et Yamapi s'inclina_

Shige et Koyama fut surpris que Yamapi les salua de cette manière ils se regardèrent et après un moment d'hésitation ils dirent en cœur...

__ De même !_

Dans leur tête Koyama et Shige était perdu Yamapi les aurait-il oublié sa ne pouvait être que sa Shige euh a cette pensé un pincement au cœur. La soirée avait commencé depuis 20 bonne minutes et Ryo racontait toute ses anecdote de lui et Yamapi de l'époque du collège Koyama et Shige s'efforçait a rire mais a un moment Ryo posa une question a la quelle Shige ne s'attendait pas...

__ Mais dit moi Pi pourquoi tu ne m'avais pas dit que toi aussi t'aimais les mecs ?__  
___Hein ? Bah je ne sais pas ! Rit nerveusement Yamapi. Et comment la tu sus ?__  
___ Bah ta mère m'a appelé une fois et ma demandé comment allait ton petit ami et moi je me suis retrouvé bien con en lui disant que t'en avais pas et qu'elle ma affirmé le contraire ! fit Ryo__  
___ Ah je ne sais pas déjà comment elle la sut ! Rit Yamapi__  
___ Baka ! Rit Ryo a sont tour__  
___ Tu veux dire que tu sortais avec quelqu'un et que tu l'avais pas dit a ta mère ! dit Koyama surprit__  
___Tu c'est Koyabaka ce n'est pas facile de dire a sa famille qu'on aime un garçon moi ca été simple elle adorait déjà mon Shige xd ! Ria Ryo__  
___ Hum ! fit simplement Koyama__  
___ Excusé moi je vais au toilette ! Dit Shige__  
___ Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? fit Ryo avec une voix douce__  
___ Ryo ! fit blase Shige__  
___ Je rigole ! _

Shige quitta la table et ce rendit au toilette il ce passa de l'eau sur le visage pour ce remettre les idées en place quand la porte des toilette s'ouvrit Shige ce doutait déjà de la personne qui était la...

__ Pourquoi tu ne ma pas attendu ?_


	3. Chapitre 2

Shige quitta la table et ce rendit au toilette il ce passa de l'eau sur le visage pour ce remettre l'idée en place quand la porte des toilette s'ouvrit Shige ce doutait déjà de la personne qui était la...

_ Pourquoi tu ne ma pas attendu ?

__ Pourquoi ne m'a tu pas attendu Shige ?__  
___Je n'est rien a te dire Yamashita ! fit sec Shige__  
___Yamashita ? Je vois... Souffla Yamapi__  
___Je retourne avec les autres !_

Il allait partir rejoindre Ryo et Koyama quand la main de Yamapi le retint et le contraint a resté la

__Toi et moi faudra qu'on parle ! Fit Yamapi__  
___ Je le répète je n'ai rien à te dire Yamashita. Lâcha Shige__  
___ Et moi je crois que si on doit parler Shige que je t'explique pourq... il fut coupé par quelqu'un qui entra dans les toilette...__  
___Je me doutai bien que tu ne pouvais pas nous avoir oublié.__  
___Koyama dit Yamapi __  
___Oui c'est bien moi, donc maintenant si tu le veux bien lâche Shige tout de suite ! Menaça Koyama _

Yamapi lâcha Shige qui parti a grande vitesse hors des toilette, Koyama ne lâchai pas Yamapi du regard jusqu'à ce que celui ci prenne la parole

__ Tu veux bien arrêter de me dévisagé comme ca !__  
___Il a beaucoup pleuré tu sais ! fit Koyama__  
___...__  
___Il pleurai ton nom toutes les nuits après ton départ__  
___...__  
___Pourquoi ? Pourquoi revenir maintenant ?__  
___... _

Le silence de Yamashita énervai vraiment Koyama tout ce qu'il voilait faire en ce moment c'était le frappé, voir l'homme qui avait faire souffrir son meilleur ami devant lui le mettait hors de lui même si il ne l'avait jamais aimé il resta le garçon que Shige avait aimé de tout son cœur mais rien que pensé que la personne qu'il haï le plus ai fait sombré son ami plus bas que tout...

__Tu sais Yamashita je ne t'ai jamais apprécié tu t'en doute !__  
___ Je ne le sais que trop bien ! fit doucement le concerné défient du regard Koyama__  
___ Mais ma haine envers toi depuis 5 n'a fait que grandir surtout qu'a cause de toi j'ai faillit perdre mon meilleur ami...a cette phrase Koyama laissa échappé une larme__  
___Quoi ? Que veux-tu dire ?__  
___ Pourquoi je devrai répondre a tes question alors que toi tu ne réponds même pas au nôtres ? Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que Ryo est la meilleur chose qui est pu arriver a Shige _

Après cette phrase Koyama sorti lui aussi des toilette et partit rejoindre Shige et Ryo qui discutait, quelques instant plus tard Yamapi les rejoint. Les discutions allais de bon train quand Ryo pris une mine plutôt sérieuse et regarda son petit ami d'un regard doux mais sérieux...

__Shige ! Toi et moi on sort ensemble depuis 2 ans aujourd'hui__  
___Oui sourit Shige__  
___ Ouai 2 ans de malheur pour moi ! Rigola Koyama qui eu droit un regard noir de Ryo__  
___Bon je disais ca fait 2 ans qu'on est ensemble et...bon je ne vais pas y allé part 4 chemin tu veux bien vivre avec moi et laissé Koyama tout seul ?_

Shige était un peu sous le choque bon c'est vrai sa fait 2 ans que lui et Ryo sortait ensemble, ils avaient parlé part moment de vivre ensemble mais sur le coup il ne s'attendait pas a ce que Ryo lui demande directement mais il sourit son choix était fait...

__Bah bien sur Ryo ! Il lui fit son plus magnifique sourire__  
___Bon il vivait pratiquement déjà chez toi il dormait que 2 fois part semaine a la maison alors pour ce que sa va changer ! T'avait pas besoin de prendre une mine aussi sérieuse ! dit Koyama__  
___Raaaahhh t'es chiant Koyabaka ! Rit Ryo. Je sais très Bien que Shige va te manqué !__  
___Même pas !__  
___Allé de toute façon je devrai m'attendre a te voir pratiquement tout les jours a la maison ! Rit Ryo de plus bel__  
___Bah oui je dois surveiller que tu ne brutalise pas mon petit Shige__  
___Depuis quand je t'appartiens ? Fit le concerné__  
___Depuis 10 ans mon cher ! dit fièrement Koyama__  
___Peut être mais maintenant il est a moi ! Renchéri Ryo__  
___Non je n'appartiens qu'a une seul personne u.u__  
___QUI ? firent Ryo et Koyama __  
___S.E.C.R.E.T ! Rit Shige_

Ryo et Koyama était bouche bée et Shige rigola de plus bel, Ryo supplia Shige de lui dire qui était cette personne que bien sûr Shige ne lui pas. Shige avait dit sa sur la rigolade car pour lui il n'appartenait a personne ! La soirée continua mais Yamapi n'y participai pas vraiment il était plongé dans ses pensé plus que secrète...

__Mais dit moi un truc Pi ? Questionna Ryo__  
___Hum ? fit ce dernier__  
___Tu travaille dans quoi maintenant ?__  
___Mannequinat. fit il simplement__  
___Ah ok...AH t'es mannequins ? __  
___Euh oui ! fit il gêner__  
___En même temps normal vu comment tes foutu ! fit Ryo Ne Keii ? Tu ne trouve pas pi beau ?__  
___Hey ! Je suis Hétéro moi H.E.T.E.R.O ta compris ! Ce vexa ce dernier__  
___Ryo laisse Koyama tranquille un peu ! Dit Shige a son petit ami __  
___Hum ok seulement si tu m'embrasse ! __  
___Ça sa s'appelle du chantage Ryo __  
___Je sais alors ?__  
___Ok ok ! Abandonna Shige_

Shige se rapprocha de Ryo et l'embrassa Koyama rigola en pensant que son ami cédait toujours facilement avec Ryo, mais quelqu'un d'autre a la table rit aussi mais intérieurement soufrai le martyre. Puis vint l'heure de partir et une fois dehors...

__Ne Ryo sa te gène pas si je passe une dernière soirée a l'appartement avec Keii ?__  
___Hummmmmm mouais ! Ronchonna Ryo__  
___Merci ! Et Shige alla embrasser sont petit ami et lui dit a l'oreille T'inquiète pas demain soir je te remercierai__  
___Hum y a intérêt même ! fit Ryo avant d'embrassé une nouvelle fois Shige bon pi sa te dit de passé la soirée avec moi ?__  
___Pourquoi pas !__  
___Bon nous on y va ja ne Ryo Yamashita tu viens Shige__  
___J'arrive bye mon cœur ! Yamashita _

Ryo regarda son amant disparaitre dans la nuit et décida qu'il étant de bougé...

__Bon nous aussi on y va ? fit Ryo en se retournant vers Yamapi celui ci lui fit un signe de tête pour approuvé__  
__bah let's go_

Et ils partirent en direction de L'appartement de Ryo. Du coté de Shige et Koyama il était arrivé a leur appartement qui serai bientôt l'appartement de Koyama seulement une fois la porte franchit Shige se jeta dans les bras de Koyama...

__Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ? Cria t-il en pleurant _

Koyama resta silencieux ne pouvant pas répondre a la question de son ami de nouveau en détresse tout ce qu'il peut faire c'est le serré dans c'est bras et maudire Yamashita.  
Dans l'appartement de Ryo...


End file.
